


Нежность

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2011, Rating: NC17, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Манкс хватает Рекс за челку и тянет голову назад. От боли выступают слезы, но Рекс не сопротивляется — будет хуже.
Relationships: Manx/Rex
Collections: Weiss Kreuz team (Fandom Kombat 2011)





	Нежность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 4 левел Фандомной битвы для команды fandom Weiss Kreuz  
> Бетинг: Nyctalus, Илана Тосс

— Драная кошка.

Манкс хватает Рекс за челку и тянет голову назад. От боли выступают слезы, но Рекс не сопротивляется — будет хуже. Горячее дыхание Манкс опаляет ухо, силиконовый член трется о потную спину.

— Ты все еще мечтаешь трахнуть бомбейского засранца?

— Нет, нет, — плачет Рекс. — Тебе показалось.

— Врешь, сучка, — Манкс дергает за волосы, и Рекс кричит. — Мечтаешь о нем? Хочешь засадить в его маленькое тесное очко?

Рекс рыдает и теребит клитор, внутри растекается жар, пальцы становятся влажными.

— Нет!

— В его жопе побывали все Вайсс, детка.

Манкс смеется и толкает Рекс на кровать. От удара на мгновенье вышибает дух.

— Я выебу тебя, и ты забудешь про этих малолеток.

Рекс всхлипывает, уткнувшись в покрывало. Манкс наваливается сверху и просовывает руку между ее ног. Рекс зажимается, ее трясет от мучительного наслаждения. Манкс почти мурлычет, грубо лаская ее изнутри.

— Я выебу тебя, детка, — повторяет она.

Рекс извивается — да, да, пожалуйста.

Манкс жадно ощупывает сжатый анус, Рекс дергается. Она скулит, когда пальцы с длинными ногтями царапают вход. Больно. Страшно. Потом Манкс убирает руку и начинает деловито дрочить ее клитор. Рекс невольно расслабляется. И вздрагивает, когда в анус толкается палец. Давление исчезает, а задницу обжигает удар.

— Не зажимайся, сучка!

Между ягодиц тычется округлая головка страпона, Рекс ерзает, пытаясь отодвинуться.

— Ты думала, это будет так? — бормочет позади Манкс. — Думала, что засунешь хуй ему в зад и будешь трахать без остановки?

В анус ввинчивается член, Рекс пинается. Нога попадает во что-то мягкое, но Манкс только смеется.

А потом сфинктер разрывает слепящая боль — Манкс вколачивает страпон до упора. Рекс визжит, насаженная на член, словно бабочка на булавку. Больно, больно, больно! На теле выступает ледяной пот, в глазах темнеет. Она молотит руками по матрасу и заходится в крике.

Задницу рвет на части, Манкс дышит тяжело, с подвываниями. Она двигается размеренно, вгоняет страпон со шлепком, а вытаскивает медленно, с оттяжкой. Рекс корчится от рези в анусе, беспорядочно царапает бока Манкс и тихо скулит.

— Тварь, убью, тварь, больно… — сливается в один монотонный речитатив.

Когда боль в теле закручивается непрерывным потоком, Манкс начинает ласкать влагалище Рекс. Ноги разъезжаются, Рекс подается навстречу руке и облизывается. Щеки заливает краска.

— Сучка, — смеется Манкс.

— Сучка, — она втрахивает Рекс в матрас. — Твое очко красное, как гранат, — шепчет она, и Рекс с воплем кончает.

Страпон выскальзывает из задницы, и Рекс обессилено переворачивается на спину. Манкс стоит на коленях, расставив ноги, черный силиконовый член влажно поблескивает. Она яростно мастурбирует, кусая губы, пальцы быстро мелькают в складках вульвы.

Рекс подхватывает себя под коленями и демонстрирует свой растраханный зад, выгибаясь. Смотри на меня, сучка.

Манкс обрушивается на кровать и сучит ногами, кончая с зажатой между ними рукой.

Они лежат неподвижно, Рекс слушает успокаивающееся дыхание.

— Блядища, — говорит Манкс нежно. Рекс соглашается. Поворачивается на бок, обнимает Манкс и целует ее в губы.

В следующий раз придется снова придумывать, как вывести Манкс из себя. Два раз один и тот же трюк не проходит. Но это и к лучшему.


End file.
